


I'm Gonna Marry That Girl Someday

by The_Otter_Limits



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, light nudity, soft trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Limits/pseuds/The_Otter_Limits
Summary: Not part of the Engine of the Universe (EotU) but a multiverse version of it.What if Kim's parents were slightly different?Trini wakes up the morning after she and Kim graduate high school.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	I'm Gonna Marry That Girl Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit of light fun to break the angst in the other story.

The morning after high school graduation, Trini rolled over and looked at her girlfriend. Kim was curled up beside her, snuggled close as she always was. For someone who once seemed so aloof and untouchable, Kim had turned out to be wonderfully warm and friendly. Not only that, but she was also clingy in the way Trini liked, in a way that made her feel needed. She was also tactile, physical in a way that meant Kim liked to hold hands, cuddle, and show affection- not hide it. As much as Trini liked to hold herself apart from others, she was actually someone who liked to express her feelings through touch and it turned out so was Kim. 

Underneath the image of a cold and bitchy person who didn’t let anyone close, Kim was actually a sweet and loving person. And despite Trini’s fear to the contrary, Kim didn’t care who knew they were together; she _flaunted_ it. Kim shouted how proud she was to be with Trini in every little touch; her knuckles against Trini’s cheek, the brush of hair behind the Latina’s ear, holding her hand, sending small smiles, and looks that Trini knew were only for her.

The love Kim had for Trini was clear on her face when she looked at her girlfriend and Trini, who despite being out and proud, always hid herself away, basked in the attention and affection. She didn’t care who knew either.

Looking at the beautiful woman beside her brought a favorite memory to mind. A sweet moment that made Trini fall a little more for the older teen. 

When she tripped over her words for the hundredth time trying to ask Kim if she had any interest in girls, more specifically _her_ , Kim hadn’t hidden from her or made her work for it. No, Kim had leaned in and gently, over the muffled audio of their 200th viewing of _Ever After_ , asked,

_“Can I… May I kiss you? Please?” She’d waited long enough, they both had._

_They’d been Rangers for six months and been dancing around their feelings for almost as long. Trini hadn’t dated at all since they met and the one attempt Kim had made was half-hearted at best. He was chased away by a cranky Mexican anyway._

_A nervous thrill ran down Trini's spine as her heart raced._

_“S-so polite,” she stammered in response. It was an automatic defensive reaction in an unfamiliar although not unwelcome situation._

_A slow, tempting smirk pulled the left side of Kim’s mouth up and her eyes sparkled. “What’s the saying about attracting more bees with honey?”_

_She’d asked with a lowered voice absolutely coated in a different sort of honey that made Trini’s lower belly grow hot._

_“Uhhh…” the usually much smoother Trini drew out._

_“Yeah, I’m going to kiss you now so don’t slap me,” Kim joked, the edge of nervousness creeping into her voice._

_Trini nodded dumbly as Kim leaned in. Their lips brushed for a moment, then again._

_Then, the universe exploded into brilliant bright white light behind Trini’s eyes as she tasted Kim on her tongue. Hands became buried in hair and moans sang throughout the room._

They’d been together ever since. 

“I love you,” Trini whispered to Kim’s sleeping form, or who she thought was sleeping.

“I love you, too,” Kim responded without opening her eyes. 

Trini smiled in surprise. “You awake?”

“Just barely.” Kim cracked one eye open. “I must have felt you looking at me cuz I just came to. Good morning.”

“Mornin’,” Trini leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Mmmm. Whatcha thinking about so early?”

“Our first kiss.”

Kim laughed softly and reached out to play with a strand of Trini’s long hair. “That’s a good memory.” 

“Yeah,” Trini agreed, grinning in memory.

“I seem to remember ending up underneath you,” Kim reminisced fondly.

Trini pulled her in closer. “Mmm-hmm, my pillow Princess.”

Slapping her on the shoulder, Kim protested. “My overeager, sexually repressed and pent-up sex kitten.”

Trini playfully growled as she started lavishing hot open-mouthed kisses on Kim’s neck. “Rawr.” 

Kim laughed and rolled onto her back, taking Trini with her so that the smaller teen ended up on top of her. Sighing, she settled in. “Ah, better.”

Trini arched an eyebrow. “See? Pillow Princess.”

“You can top me any time, baby,” Kim told her in that honeyed voice that shattered her so completely the night of their first kiss. It was just as effective now as she melted into Kim, putting her weight onto her, aware that Kim enjoyed it when she did.

Kim moved enough to pull the blankets back up over them. 

“I was gonna sex you up but now I just wanna cuddle,” Trini sighed contentedly. Kim’s hands were running up and down her back beneath her shirt, the skin on skin contact relaxing.

“We can do that later,” Kim assured her, nuzzling at her cheek, “we have all day to do nothing… and each other,” she finished with a snort. Trini chuckled and wrapped herself around Kim even more. 

“No school,” Trini hummed happily.

“No work for at least a week…”

“The guys are busy with their own things…”

“No family interrupting us…”

“That’s thanks to your parent’s awesome graduation present,” Trini pointed out in reference to the small but comfortable-sized condo that the Harts had prepaid a year’s rent on for Kim (and Trini) as a reward for graduating at the top of her class. 

After the trouble she’d gotten into at the beginning of her Junior year, they’d been incredibly proud of the way Kim had turned it around and gotten back on track. If they’d had any idea that she’d managed to do so while also being the Pink Power Ranger, Trini joked that they likely would have bought her an entire house. 

“Mmm,” Kim agreed. “Even better that you can move in soon.”

“A couple more weeks,” Trini said happily. “At least Mom and Dad let me stay over last night.”

“The face your mother made when we left the party early last night,” Kim giggled. “So scandalized!”

Trini buried her face in Kim’s cotton-covered breast. “Oh my God,” she groaned. “She acted like we were gonna fuck on the front lawn.”

“We’d never do that when anyone was home,” Kim said simply, “especially when there’s a party going on.” She looked down to see Trini staring back up at her with a mild glare. “That’s usually why we escape to the bathroom.”

“You’re terrible,” Trini muttered into her girlfriend’s collarbone. She purred when Kim scratched lightly at the skin of her back.

“That’s not what you were saying last night in this bed,” Kim teased. One of her hands wandered downward and slipped underneath the waistband of Trini’s pajama pants to glide over her ass cheek. “Quite the opposite, really.” 

Trini could feel herself blushing. Despite over a year together, Kim made her blush daily whether it was a cheeky comment like that or a sweet and sincere comment/compliment that Trini never sees coming. Whichever way, Trini loved always being taken off guard by the other girl. 

Feeling Kim give a curious tug on her shirt, Trini sat up just enough to slip it off over her head and then helped Kim do the same. Afterward, she settled back down, nude chest to nude chest and smiled to herself when Kim’s hands went back to the gentle petting of her back.

“I love laying like this,” she said in contentment.

“Me too,” Kim agreed. 

The silence stretched on for a bit but Trini could tell by the slight thread of tension in Kim’s body that she was thinking about something.

“What is it?” she asked in a whisper. 

“Just feeling grateful that I get to feel you like this,” Kim explained on a long exhale. “Grateful that despite the fact that she probably prayed for our souls before she went to bed last night, your Mom let you sleep over here. That neither set of our parents have been assholes about any of this, about us being together.”

“Yeah. I totally expected my Mom to freak out,” Trini remembered. “I mean, she couldn’t even say the word ‘gay’ before but I when brought you home to tell her and Dad we were together… shit, she acted like I won the Lotto.”

They laughed at the memory of June Gomez’s surprisingly happy reaction.

“You’re dating Kimberly Hart? Oh, I’m so happy! I never thought you’d have such good taste, Mija. Now, don’t screw it up; you won’t get so lucky again,” Trini echoed her mother’s first reaction. “Like, where did the homophobia go, Mom? I mean, what was it? Just her fear that I’d have shit taste or what?”

“My charm can overcome even the most diehard homophobe,” Kim announced sagely. 

“Apparently,” Trini agreed. “Remember when I met your mother and she thought I was there for therapy and we argued about it? And she insisted that I needed intensive outpatient treatment? That was not a good first impression.”

Kim rolled her eyes. “I told her you were coming over; I swear that woman has a mind like a sieve sometimes. But she adores you now; Dad too. They both love you. My Dad isn’t fond of your brothers using all the tongue depressors in the room during their appointments though.”

Trini hid her face. “It was only once and my mother was mortified.”

“Mom and I tell him that’s a risk he took by becoming a pediatrician. That and being barfed on which trust me, he has way too many stories of.”

“I know. I have nightmares of him telling one at our wedding,” Trini complained.

Kim froze for half a moment. “You think about marrying me?” she asked in a hushed and hopeful voice.

Trini lifted her head so that they made eye contact. “Every day.”

Rich brown eyes grew wet with unshed tears. “Really?” 

“Really really.”

“Oh my God, _Shrek_? Now? We were having a beautiful moment,” Kim whined while laughing at her silly girlfriend. 

“Yeah, Shrek and it doesn’t make it any less true. I’ll marry you someday, Kim. If you’ll let me,” Trini insisted. Reaching over, she managed to get Kim’s hand into her own and started playing with the brunette’s ring finger, where an engagement ring would hopefully eventually go.

“If I’d known we were gonna talk about this today, I woulda had some sorta ring or something with me,” she shrugged, still snuggled up to Kim’s chest. She could hear how Kim’s heartbeat had sped up. “At least made a gesture since I don’t have the money for a real ring right now, you know?”

“It’s ok…” Kim began, her voice thick. “We don’t need…” 

“I’m going to put a beautiful ring right here,” Trini declared, giving a kiss to the spot. “Maybe it won’t be a big one but I’ll have earned it, paid for it myself. I can’t promise that the proposal will be anything special or splashy or something to write home about.”

Kim knew however Trini went about it, it would be perfect.

Trini sighed. “I wish I could go all out but I gotta be real and I have to pay for college first. And rent with you here.”

“Trin…” Kim tried to interrupt with a sniffle.

“Maybe it will be memorable, who knows? But I’m gonna marry the fuck outta you someday, Kimberly Hart. I promise you that,” she vowed. 

“Promise?” Kim asked, her voice tight with happy tears.

“Promise.”

“What if I marry you first?” Kim challenged playfully.

“Then I will ‘I do’ you _so hard_ ,” Trini told her fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Ted became a pediatrician while Maddy became a psychiatrist with a home office.


End file.
